1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a motor vehicle door for closing a door opening in the outside wall of a motor vehicle with at least one door panel which, in the closed position, assumes an essentially flush position with the outside wall, and by means of a pivoting linkage having at least one lever, can be swung into an open position in which the door opening is at least partially exposed, the door panel assuming a roughly parallel position relative to the outside wall of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle doors of the type to which the invention is directed are also called outward swinging doors in the trade, and are moved in an arc-shaped motion, by means of two pivoting levers, out of the door opening into an open position which is outside the outside vehicle wall and which is located roughly parallel to it. Because the seals located between the door leaf and door frame, in the initial phase of opening motion and the end phase of closing motion, are exposed to grinding and squeezing almost perpendicular to the outside wall of the vehicle, out of and into the door opening, they are subjected to increased wear. Furthermore, additional locking means, such as key collars located on the vehicle side, are required to keep the door leaf securely in the closed position in the door opening.